Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.41$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.41 = \dfrac{41}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.41} = 41\%$ $41$ per hundred = $41$ per cent = $41$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.